A Viajante
by Madu Black
Summary: Scarlet sempre teve a vida que quis, nunca teve um desafio ou uma derrota, quando aceitou o emprego de proteger um professor não imaginava que sua vida iria mudar tanto. Num mundo totalmente novo e diferente com costumes que ela não se acostumaria nunca.
1. Nota da Autora

**Nota da Autora.**

Minha primeira fic fora do universo Twilight. Quando li As Brumas de Avalon há alguns anos atrás, eu simplesmente adorei a historia o enredo a narração de Marion (considerada a rainha das fanfics, dizem que ela só escreve fics, bom eu adoro li Tb dela O Incêndio De Tróia e Darkover).

Se quem tiver lendo aqui for uma das minhas fieis leitoras de Traída ou A Bruxa Em Forks, não se preocupem eu não vou abandonar elas não logo tem cap. novo.

Essa fic vai ter um pouco de ficção cientifica. Porque eu nunca gostei do rumo que Morgana tomou nos livros (pra mim ela foi fraca), E Gwenhwyfar nunca foi grande coisa.

A fic vai ter como base os peronagens de Marion em As Brumas de Avalon, mas me reservo o direito de mudar algumas coisas e particularidades. Então não me cobrem se aqui os personagens tiverem um pouco diferentes.

É isso espero que leiam e gostem ja que essa é minha primeira fic de outra saga.

P.S.: A fic esta sem beta porque não conheço ninguem que goste da saga aqui no site. Vou tentar não errar muito!! rsrsr


	2. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Corria como se minha vida dependesse disso, ironia eu sei! Porque minha vida dependia da velocidade que meus pés tocavam o chão.

Eu só conseguia pensar: Maldição! Maldição! Maldição!

Um ano aqui sem treino, sem correr, eu me tornei fraca e lenta. Como eu pude me deixar ficar assim? Essas questões não me saiam da cabeça.

Mas eu tinha uma vantagem, eu conhecia esse lugar como minha própria vida. Eu pertencia a essa floresta. Ele não me escaparia.

Ele não me escapa dessa vez, claro que eu era a antagonista aqui nesse momento. Porque eu não iria poupá-lo quando eu o pegasse, e eu o pegaria! Ele pagaria com a vida, dessa vez eu não iria fugir como a um ano atrás, dessa vez quem perseguia era eu.

Mas o que se fazer se seu futuro..., ironia novamente, se seu futuro dependesse do seu sucesso nessa caçada? O meu futuro dependia de mim agora.

Não estamos muito longe agora, eu escuto os passos dele, mas sei que ele não pode me escutar. Bom de alguma coisa valeu ficar esse ano aqui, agora eu consigo me misturar nessa floresta.

Arthur e Uther teriam orgulho de mim agora eu sei.

Estou bem perto agora, ele parou de correr, minha liberdade esta ali bem na minha frente.

**N/A: **Bom estou cheia de primeiras vezes, aqui também meu primeiro prólogo, eu sempre quis escrever um, mas nunca consegui. Aqui meu primeiro.

Reviews são o combustível que nós autores precisamos pra continuar a escrever. O dedo não cai e vc ainda ganha Nyah cash! Então cadê meu review?

Bjss

Madu


	3. Cap 1

Musica do post:

.

No link tem o player pra ouvir a musica alem da letra e da tradução.

Capa do cap:

.

**Cap. 1 Presente**

_ Janny, eu já entendi, vocês chegam às 10:00 hs. Tudo bem, eu vou estar em casa esperando. – disse já meio sem paciência, minha irmã tinha essa mania de não me ouvir, ou acreditar em mim. Desde que éramos crianças ela fazia isso e agora que estou com 23 anos, ela ainda mantém o hábito!

"Eu sei, só estou confirmando o horário que vamos chegar pra você pelo menos deixar a chave no capacho, Lin está mandando um beijo." – escutei um estalo de boca, e sorri. Lin, minha sobrinha de 10 anos me mandando um beijo.

_ Beijo pra ela também, então até as 10:00 hs. – e desliguei, estava terminando de me arrumar pra ir trabalhar.

Janny e Lin estavam vindo pra cá, elas ficariam uns dias, se não fosse por Janny, a cola que une todo mundo eu não veria mais elas, minha única família.

Fui para o laboratório. Quando me formei em Langley não imaginava que teria que ser babá de um professor maluco, eu sabia que eles me escolheram porque eu realmente era a mais adequada para o serviço, eu sabia matemática e física como ninguém, tanto quanto esse professor maluco, mas era uma missão bem comum, eu me imaginava protegendo o presidente, ou em alguma missão no oriente médio, não aqui na Califórnia, passando quase que o dia inteiro presa.

As ultimas semanas foram mais movimentadas para o professor, eu mal fui pra casa, ele andava passando as noites aqui, e eu conseqüentemente, junto, já que vigiar ele e o projeto eram minhas responsabilidades.

Passei num café antes e peguei um latte pra cada um. E cheguei no lab., era assim que eu chamava o centro enorme que esse professor tinha.

Passei pela segurança inicial, dois guardas, checaram meu crachá, e minha arma. Depois foi o scanner de retina, o de voz, e por ultimo DNA, a porta do corredor principal se abriu, era uma porta de 1 metro de largura de aço.

Caminhei até o escritório, o professor nunca o usava, mas eu gostava de deixar minhas coisas lá. Depois de deixar minha mochila ali, peguei o café e fui para o lab., o central, tínhamos três pessoas trabalhando aqui: eu, o professor e Steve, um brilhante estudante de física quântica.

_ Bom dia rapazes, tomaram um banho? – comecei sarcástica. Eles se viraram e sorriram.

_ Scarlet, você não vai acreditar nas descobertas que fizemos nesses dias, com os novos cálculos de Steve, vamos poder inserir novas fórmulas, e eu acho que talvez funcione. – eles vieram pegar seus cafés e me ofereceram rosquinhas, peguei uma, faminta.

_ Mas se não fosse sua observação semana passada, eu não teria recalculado todas as formulas, mudando assim nosso ponto de vista. – Steve disse, o professor concordou com a cabeça.

_ E se fosse o tempo que se dobrasse. _ O professor me citando, depois que disse isso os dois ficaram literalmente loucos, lembrar de agora em diante ficar bem calada, já que depois que eu disse isso eu passei as duas ultimas semanas dormindo aqui.

O telefone tocou nos assustando, era raro o telefone tocar, não tínhamos linha aqui, só uma telefonista, a segurança máxima não permitia. Eu atendi.

"Por favor, a Srta. Withman." _ Uma voz feminina do outro lado.

_ É ela mesma. – disse.

"Uma noticia pra você, Srta. Sua irmã sofreu um acidente, e se encontra no hospital central de Los Angeles". – minhas pernas falharam e eu me sentei. A Voz era totalmente sem emoção. Depois um clique, ela havia desligado. Eu me levantei correndo.

_ Eu preciso ir, minha irmã, eu ligo pra central pra eles mandarem outro. – eles concordaram e eu fui correndo pegar minhas coisas e fui pra saída, os celulares e linhas telefônicas não funcionavam aqui.

Na saída liguei pra central contei o que aconteceu, e pedi um substituto, o idiota que me atendeu queria que eu esperasse o substituto, gritei com ele e desliguei. Dirigi feito louca até o hospital, corri até o balcão de informações.

_ Janny e Lindsay Withman? –

_ Um momento, vou chamar o médico. – ela saiu apressada, e sumiu dentro do hospital, esperei ali minutos, até ela surgir com um médico atrás dela, isso estava me deixando nervosa, eu queria vê-las logo.

_ Eu sou o Dr. Lang, você é irmã de Janny Withman? – eu fiz que sim com a cabeça.

_ Sua irmã sofreu um acidente, um caminhão fez um cruzamento errado no sinal, e arrastou o carro da sua irmã por mais de 100 metros, e infelizmente depois de todos os nossos esforços elas não sobreviveram... – ele continuou a falar, eu não ouvia mais. Tive que me sentar. Como? Eu falei com ela algumas horas atrás, ela disse que viria pra minha casa passar uns dias comigo, eu deixei a chave pra ela embaixo do capacho. Não, ela estava em casa. Ignorando o médico, peguei meu celular e liguei pra minha casa, caiu na secretária. Eu olhei nos olhos dele, e finalmente a noticia foi absorvida, eu não tinha mais irmã nem sobrinha, minha família morreu, eu estava sozinha no mundo.

Arrumei tudo, o serviço de velório, tinha tudo ali, ao lado, é claro morre muita gente num hospital, é normal os abutres ficarem ao lado. Eu estava incoerente. Depois de tomar todas as providências, fui ao carro e dirigi até o lab., eu não tinha nada pra fazer hoje, e tinha que combinar com meu substituto, ele teria que ficar uns dias. Eu estava esperando pelas lágrimas, um momento elas viriam, mas esse momento ainda não tinha chegado, eu ainda não tinha derramado uma lágrima por elas.

Depois de fazer as rotinas de sempre e entrar no corredor percebi que estava mais escuro que o normal. As luzes de segurança estavam funcionando. Estávamos funcionando com o gerador.

Meus instintos de agente me mandaram ir com calma, me esgueirei pela entrada e fui direto para o lab. Principal. As luzes piscavam ali, eu estava andando olhando ao redor e uma mão me agarrou pelo pulso e me puxou. Outra me calou, quando eu ia gritar.

_ Shi, sou eu Scarlet, Steve é um espião, ele pensa que eu morri. – o professor fez uma pausa pra respirar, e vi o sangue na roupa dele.

_ Professor, temos que levá-lo para um hospital, onde Steve está? – perguntei olhando ao redor.

_ Ele usou a esfera, não está aqui, mas eu sei onde ele está, é só você ir pegar, eu mando você para o mesmo lugar onde ele foi, ele me deu um tiro e pensou que eu estava morto, mas seu amigo não resistiu. – ele dizia me puxando, passamos pelo corpo do agente caído, um tiro na cabeça.

_ Bom... isso não, e nem isso, mas você vai precisar de umas coisas, e isso também não. – ele tirou minha arma, meus óculos, e o relógio. Me entregou uma bolsa, e foi me empurrando pelo circulo da estrutura.

_ Não professor, está louco, eu não vou ficar aqui com esse troço funcionando, me solta.

_ Scarlet, preciso que você vá pegar o cilindro com Steve, ele foi nessas coordenadas, só você pode ir minha filha, só você tem o treinamento necessário pra isso, eu aviso todo mundo. – ele colocou um cinto na minha cintura, ele tinha vários conectores, e depois com um controle que estava na mão dele ligou a maquina, e tudo ficou preto. Eu só pensava que depois de um ano de trabalho porcaria da maquina ainda não funcionava!

Eu ainda não sabia que estava muito enganada.

**N/A**: Como viram a fic começa no futuro, eu queria uma personagem decidida, e forte, e essa idéia sempre me passou pela cabeça, então espero que me dêem o credito, eu prometo que vai ficar bem legal.

A Mandy é a beta da fic.

Mandy valeu por betar aqui pra mim, mesmo você sendo tão atarefada.

Cadê meu review?, Eu sei que tem pouca gente lendo aqui, mais vc ai que tiver lendo deixa um, eu sou uma autora movida a reviews, mesmo os poucos e com criticas.

XD!


	4. Cap 2

**Cap. 2 Passado**

Depois da escuridão aterradora, veio a inconsciência e então afundei no infinito.

Mas fui acordada bruscamente, logo quando entrei no sono profundo, sem conhecimento do que me acordava dessa forma tão brusca.

Alguma coisa me segurava e outra me puxava. Tentei abrir os olhos e a luz me ofuscou, então fechei de novo.

_ Me solta. – mandei ainda grogue, eu tinha pequenos vislumbres do que tinha acontecido, mas meu cérebro se perdia na teia dos acontecimentos.

_ Você percebeu o sotaque? – uma voz feminina e forte disse, percebi que estava muito perto do meu rosto, eu quase senti o hálito. O sotaque era uma mistura de bretão antigo, com inglês do século passado. Muito gutural. Esforcei-me para abrir os olhos de verdade agora, afinal eles eram acostumados com isso. Abri de inicio uma pequena fresta.

Eram duas mulheres. Uma de passava um pano no meu braço, e outra a ajudava. Levantei as pálpebras. Estava aparentemente numa floresta.

_ Quem é essa sarcedotisa? – uma voz masculina perguntou à que passava o pano nos meus braços que fez uma cara de insatisfação e falou:

_ Ainda não tive como interrogá-la, logo saberemos, primeiro os ferimentos. – ela me olhou e deve ter visto o pavor no meu rosto, pois sorriu de forma maternal.

_ Igraine, me ajude aqui. – ela pediu e a outra a ajudou a enfaixar tudo. Eu tentei me sentar, e elas me ajudaram.

_ Merda, o que esse professor maluco fez dessa vez? – disse olhando meus machucados. Apoiei-me para levantar. Eu senti uma vertigem, mas me segurei a tempo numa árvore.

_ Você está bem? – uma delas me perguntou. Eu olhei ao redor, e me assustei. Eu parecia estar a quilômetros da civilização, uma carroça com dois cavalos e dois cavaleiros estavam no que parecia uma estrada. Aquilo nunca seria chamada de estrada por mim, no máximo uma trilha. Ela ainda me olhava esperando uma resposta.

_ Acho que sim. Eu bati a cabeça. – respondi levando o braço bom até a cabeça. Ao que parecia eu estava bem. Só um pouco machucada. Ela deu um passo em minha direção.

_ De onde você é? Qual seu nome? – eu olhei para as quatro pessoas que me olhavam, e reparei nas vestimentas esquisitas, eu deveria estar num set de filmagem de algum filme de época, essas eram roupas bem antigas mesmo.

_ Scarlet Withman. Daqui mesmo, vocês poderiam me indicar a saída do set. eu preciso usar o telefone. – eles me olharam incrédulos.

_ Não entendi nada do que você disse. Meu nome e Viviane, você parece estar um pouco desorientada. – ela se aproximou mais um pouco. E um dos cavaleiros desceu do cavalo. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu me sentia acuada, as lembranças do laboratório ainda na minha mente, um assassino matou os seguranças, e a cara do professor de pavor. Sendo assim eu agi, na hora que eles estavam para me segurar, eu peguei a tal de Viviane, e segurei seu pescoço com o braço, ela ficou imobilizada. Olhei para o cavaleiro.

_ Não se aproxime, ou eu machuco ela. – ele parou por um instante. A tal de Igraine, choramingou, mas Viviane estava calma no meu aperto. Todos me olhavam.

_ Onde eu estou? – perguntei o essencial.

_ Você disse que é daqui, como não sabe onde está? – Viviane me perguntou calmamente.

_ Eu sou de Los Angeles, eu só quero saber que bairro eu estou. –

_ Scarlet, eu não sei onde fica essa tal de Los Angeles, mas nós estamos na Bretanha. – quando ela me disse isso, meu braço afrouxou o aperto a libertando, deveria ser uma piada diabólica, mas aquela máquina do inferno não poderia ter funcionado, não logo comigo.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse louca, depois eu vi o que estava acontecendo, o cavaleiro estava com uma espada apontada para mim.

_ Uther calma, ela bateu a cabeça e está desorientada. – Viviane falou para o urso que se aproximava de mim,céus, ele era enorme. As roupas, eu pude perceber agora, eram todas de couro e pele de animais. Ele se aproximou mais um pouco. E como eu sabia me defender o instinto falou mais forte.

Dei um chute na espada, ele não esperava isso de uma mulher desarmada. A espada escapou da mão dele e aproveitando a surpresa dele, lhe dei um chute no meio das pernas. Depois eu acertei um na cabeça, e ele caiu desfalecido. Como estava distraída demais com o ele, não notei a aproximação do outro. A última coisa me lembro foi que doeu e muito, mas depois eu cai novamente na escuridão.

O chão parecia se mexer. Deixando-me mais enjoada. Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. E uma dor aguda me cutucava na nuca, eu fui tentar sentir, mas notei que estava com as mãos amarrada as costas. Tentei me virar, mas não consegui, me sentia fraca. A dor me engolfou mais uma vez e eu caí na escuridão, não antes de perceber que estava na carroça _ que eu podia jurar _ que tinha sonhado há pouco. Meu cérebro não teve tempo de processar. Eu já tinha apagado pela segunda vez.

_**N/A**__: Galere, seguinte desculpa a demora, mas como eu mal tenho recebido reviews ^^ então aqui vai saindo na medida que eu sentir vontade de escrever mesmo. Sobre o que a Scarlet vai fazer e o que ela representa terão que ler e acompanhar..._

_Madu _

_XD_

_**N/B**__ : Gente, que autora desaparecida né?! Mas pode deixar Madu, eu não te abandono!_

_^-^_

_A fic promete guys, então aguardem! \o\ E deixem reviews, vocês sabem como é, escritores adoram ;D_

_Até a próxima!_


End file.
